New Me
by Rodger10
Summary: This doesnt actually have anything to do with VA. But i didnt know what else to put and i love that book. This story is just about a girl who likes a guy so shes changes everything about her self so he notices her
1. Chapter 1

**Just a rondom story i made. Hope you like it.**

I stared blankly at the screen. Not really seeing anything that was in front of me.

My thoughts were too absorbed with _him._

His hair, his brown hair that hung just past his ears and the way it flowed like an ocean breeze. His eyes, and the way they shone like a thousand diamonds.

His eyes…

Is eyes are what first caught my attention.

They were nearly a light brown, but not quite. With just a hint of gold. I decided on day that the best way to describe them was that they were butterscotch.

Occasionally those butterscotch eyes would flicker in my direction but never long enough for me to know if they paid attention to what they saw.

But still, every time he would cast a quick glance at me, my breath would always get stuck in my thought and I would lose any train of thought I had.

One of my friends, in fact my only friend, Lilly, leaned over and whispered in my ear "Amelie, how funny is this movie?"

"Huh?... Oh, umm yeah." For all I knew we could have been watching a sad war film.

My thoughts were too filled with Jared.

His best friend Kyle said something to him and they both laughed quietly in response.

He looked good when he laughed, although he looked good no matter what he did.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't some obsessed stalker that hid in the bushes and documented everything he did. I just paid attention to things I liked.

I had done it all through my childhood years with plants and animals, but never a person.

No. I had never seen anyone that held my attention like Jared.

We had been in the same class for the past two years, since year 10. Since I first moved to this new school in this new town. I use to live in New York City with my mum, Rachel, my dad, Will and my little brother Coby. But when I was 15 and Coby was just 11, our parents divorced. So Coby stayed with Rachel in New York and I moved to Australia with Dad.

I had always gotten along better with my Dad. Rachel, I very rarely called her mum, had always expected me to be a typical girly girl. I had long brown wavy hair, which I had always wanted to cut but she never let me. Forcing me to dye it blonde instead. She always brought my cloths and always got me short, tight dresses, skirts and shorts. Rachel had liked it but I thought it made me look like I was meant to be in the Playboy Mansion.

So as soon as Dad and I moved to the small town of Melton in Victoria, I dyed my hair back to my original colour and cut it short. I brought a whole new wardrobe of cloths that I thought were appropriate and stoped pretending to be someone I'm not.

Even in all of Rachel's attempts to make me look 'hot', I had never really gotten a lot of male attention.

And the same thing happened here.

I always had a tendency to fade into the background. This was a shame if you wanted someone to notice you.

And how I wished Jared would notice me.

But of course, like everyone else, he never would.

With that last thought still lingering in my mind, I turned my attention to the movie everyone was watching.

I remembered it was 'The Castle' for English and we had to write an essay about how it was uniquely Australian humour.

"This is going straight to the pool room," Their father said. Everyone in the class had a little giggle.

I didn't get it.

Maybe that was the effect of growing up in America. But I think it was mostly because I wasn't listening.

Just then the lights came on and the movie stoped.

My thoughts were still muddled and my eyes a bit blinded from the light, so it took me a second to understand that class was over.

"Hey Lil, what do we have next?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a moment then sighed, "Legal," She said and I suddenly knew why she was sad.

We both hated it.

"Seriously Lee, I don't know why we chose it; I never wanted to do anything to do with law… but I do like…" While she contemplated why we chose to take legal studies, I tuned her out.

As we walked and she talked I noticed how her blonde curls bounced as walked, I'd always liked that. She didn't have platinum blonde hair (like I use to have) instead it was more of a dirty blonde but that suited her. Her hair was longer than mine, going about half way down her back and she was also a bit taller than me, 5'5 while I was only 5'4.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she still tried to figure out why we chose legal, causing creases in her tanned akin.

"…Like did you ever want to be a judge because I always thought…"

"LILLY!" I interrupted

She just shut her mouth and stopped talking. She knew that she babbled a lot but it still never stopped her from doing it.

Then again that's one of the things I loved about her because while she babbled on, I never had to contribute much into our, while really her, conversations. I was never big on long speeches. I was always a better listener.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, to endure our 45 minutes of legal studies.

Lilly was right, I don't know why we chose this subject.

**I have written more, but first, let me know what you think**

**Should i continue posting this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2nd chapter of my story New Me.**

**Let me know what you think...**

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

Even when I had art, which I liked, the day still seemed to go slow, the minutes dragging.

I eventually made my way home, walking the 15 minutes.

I always liked walking. It gave me a chance to think and clear my head.

Because it was just dad and me, dad didn't feel like her had to be home a lot. So he spent a lot of time at work. Neither of us liked a too clean house, so I only washed the floors and vacuumed on the weekend because I never had any where to go.

So here I was, along. Again.

I didn't mind being alone, it also gave me a chance to think.

And for the first time I started to think about how to get Jared to notice me.

I had spent 2 year wishing he would but I never actually gave any thought to how I could get him to.

I looked down at myself wearing my school uniform. Pants, never the skirt, (although I had one sitting in my closet) tie done all the way up, blazer buttons all done up.

I ran to the mirror to look at my face and hair. No makeup – ever. Hair pulled back into a tight, high ponytail. No wonder he never looked at me.

I was boring.

Dad finally came home a while later. He sniffed, "How come you haven't got dinner one yet?" He asked curious.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage to say, I was still trying to process the thought that I was boring.

"You normally have dinner one now," He stated mater-of-factly. He then noticed my mood. "Is everything alright Amelie?"

"Umm… yeah, sure. I'll go do dinner…" I said numbly. I started to get up and make my way to the kitchen with dad still staring at me strangely.

As I made dinner and dad and I ate it, I started to think about how I could change my appearance to get Jared to notice me.

I decided there were 3 areas in which I needed to change.

My cloths, my face and my hair.

After I cleaned up from dinner I told dad I was going to bed. Instead, I took action.

I ran up the stairs, into my room and dug through my closet until I found my school skirt. It was a bit long, I decided, so I found some needle and thread and took it up to about half way between my hips and my knees. Where all the other girls seemed to wear it.

I rummaged through my old stuff until I found the bag of makeup Rachel had brought me. All new, never been opened.

I pulled the plastic off the foundation and eyeliner and tried to figure out how to put it on.

I spent the rest night applying makeup until it looked good and doing my hair.

When I finally decided it would only take me about half an hour to re do it all in the morning, I went to bed.

It took me 50 minutes to get dressed and do my hair and makeup in the morning and because of that, I was late for school.

After walking 15 minutes I figured I needed to touch up my makeup, so before I went to class I quickly stoped at the bathroom to make sure I still looked noticeable.

I looked at my reflection. I still couldn't believe it was me.

My skirt was short, my blazer un-buttoned and my tie was loose. My usually wavy curly hair was straightened, making it look longer, especially because I was wearing it down for the first time in two years.

My makeup was still perfect. My skin all looked one colour and hid the freckles I used to have. My eyes were rimmed in black and framed by big black lashes.

I actually looked kind of hot.

I just hoped it was enough.

It was.

I walked into my classroom and said "Sorry I'm late miss."

The teacher barley looked at me but all the kids did a double take when they saw me. Including Jared.

I walked over and took my seat next to Lilly, glad to see that half the class was still staring at me, opened mouthed.

I deliberately looked right at Jared. He seemed to have controlled himself better than the other boys and even some girls.

He gave me a quick wink; I giggled and turned my attention back to the teacher.

The class eventually lost the shock of seeing my new self but I still saw people glancing back to look at me when they thought I wasn't watching.

This was exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

This is going to be a great day.

**So... REVIEW!!! Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think its a little shorter than the rest, sorry.**

**Ill make the next ones longer.**

**But Im going away, so I wont be able to update for 2 weeks, sorry. Ill have at least 3 chapters ready when i get back.**

The next few days were the same.

Everyone I walked past would watch me.

If I didn't think it was cool, it would be really annoying.

Lilly didn't seem to find it as cool as me.

"Why is everyone still looking at you?" She complained to me during lunch 3 days later. "I mean, yeah, you look a little different but your still you!"

"I don't know." I said lamely.

She gave me that 'are you serious look?'

I just shrugged and looked away but when I looked up I saw Jared walking… straight towards me!

I couldn't believe it. I must have been seeing things.

I blinked a few times and looked away but when I looked back he was still walking towards me.

I realised that I was about to have my first conversation with Jared and I was staring at him like an idiot.

I quickly tired to compose my face into a cute flirty smile.

I must have got it right because he smiled back.

"Hey," He said when he was standing about a meter away from where Lilly and I were sitting.

"Hi," I said back in what I hoped was a cute, flirty voice.

He just kind of laughed a little and looked down.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked him _because I'd give you anything _I added mentally.

He ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "Uh, yeah. Well… I was just wondering, if you're free, if, you'd want to hang out some time…" He let the sentence trail off; as if he was nervous about asking me out.

_But why would he be nervous asking me out? Better yet, why did he want to ask me out?! Oh, well. At least he is!_

He looked back up at me, to see why I hadn't given him an answer yet, those butterscotch eyes staring into mine. Lilly also looked at me wondering why I was taking so long. I knew if it were here he was asking she would have said yes in a heartbeat.

As usual I lost my train of thought and ended up stuttering out "…Huh…"

Jared looked a little confused but still used his sweet, caring voice, "Do you wanna get together sometime? You and me…"

I realised what an idiot I must have sounded like and tried to think of something cool to say back.

I couldn't, so I just settled for, "Sure, doing anything this weekend?"

"This weekend's cool. Wanna see a movie?"

"Sure, umm, Drag Me To Hell?"

He looked a little surprised that I would suggest that movie, "Isn't that a little scary for you?" He asked curious.

"I'm sure I can manage." I reassured him.

He did a little chuckle "Okay, I'll find a time and text you, alright?"

"Sure, here's my number," I said as I got out a pen, stood up, grabbed him arm, and wrote my number on his hand.

I kept a smile on my face the whole time and when I looked back up at him, he was smiling too.

"I talk to ya later." He said as he started to walk away.

"Alright, bye." I said.

"Cya." He said over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

In truth, I was a bit disappointed that our first conversation hadn't been longer but then I remembered… I just got a date with Jared!

"I JUST GOT A DATE WITH JARED!" I practically screamed at Lilly.

"I know! Golly Gosh." She screamed back.

I laughed at the little saying her and I always said.

"I can't believe he asked me out, I wonder what made him change his mind." I wondered

"Amelie, look at yourself. Why wouldn't he want to ask you out?" She contradicted with me. "Actually," she said looking me up and down, "You never did tell me what brought on this sudden change of your appearance"

"Umm," I said as I thought about what to tell her. What was I suppose to say? _You know Lilly; I was just so desperate for him to look at me that I changed everything about me?_ I knew her character so I knew that wouldn't fly with her. "Just thought I needed a change." I ended up telling her.

She looked as if she was about to protest but the bell cut her off.

I suddenly had a whole new respect for the meaning _saved by the bell._

"Come on, were gunna be late." I quickly said as I pulled her away. I thought of something I knew would get her mind off me and start her talking, "We have maths, have you done the homework?"

"Argh, no! He explains for like the whole lesson then gives us 10 minutes to do the questions and they don't even…" Off she went babbling as always.

I was relived. Then it sunk in, Jared asked me out. _He_ asked _me_ out. I thought that would never happen. Sure I had thought about it about a thousand times but fantasy and reality are two very different things.

And it looked as if my fantasy had just turned into a reality.

**Please comment and rate, thanks.**


End file.
